1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly fishing assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Successful fly fishing requires proper control of the rod by the user, especially during casting. The position of the user""s hand on the rod to a large extent determines how well the rod will be controlled. One form of conventional fly fishing rod includes a threaded butt or rear end carrying a locking ring and an internally threaded locking nut, which are used to hold a reel on the rod. This type of reel lock is referred to as an up-locking reel lock. A handle for manipulating the rod, i.e. casting, is provided on the rod in front of the reel and the lock. Usually, the end of the rod in the vicinity of the reel and the locking ring is not covered by the handle.
During casting, the angler""s hand tends to shift downwardly (i.e. rearwardly) along the handle encountering the cork edge of it and the locking ring which is uncomfortable. Because of the weight of the reel, the center of gravity of the rod is located at the rear or rod end of the rod. The user""s hand naturally moves towards the center of gravity which exacerbates the slipping problem. In addition, shifting of the angler""s hand on the rod effects balancing of the rod. Conventional fishing rod handles accommodate a limited range of hand positions, and do not always provide for hand locations in terms of comfort and balance to an angler""s casting habits. Comfort and balance are important to precision and long distance casting.
Moreover, an expert angler usually positions the finger of the hand holding the fishing rod near the reel to guide the casts. Conventional handles do not prevent the little finger from contacting the reel during casting which can result in injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,223, which issued to Yamamoto et al on Sept. 17, 1991 discloses a fishing rod including a shaft, a reel mounting member and a handle grip on the butt end of the reel mounting member. The rod includes a second handle grip spaced from the butt end handle grip on the rod tip side of the reel mounting member. A portion of the butt end handle grip extends towards the second handle grip to partially cover the shaft adjacent the reel mounting member. The Yamamoto handle arrangement is not suitable for use with a fly fishing rod of the type including an up-locking mechanism for the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,111, which issued to Takizawa on May 27, 1997, describes a fishing rod including a shaft, a butt end handle grip, a reel mounting member and a second handle grip spaced from the butt end handle grip on the tip end side of the reel mounting member. The handle includes a hood portion extending over an exposed section of the shaft adjacent the reel mounting member and between the handle grips. This portion of the handle bulges outwardly and defines an opening which allows the angler""s hand to touch the shaft of the rod. The Takizawa handle arrangement is not suitable for use on a fly fishing rod, because it is not desirable to have the angler""s hand touch the shaft. Moreover, the Takizawa handle arrangement is unsuitable for use with a rod having a reel mounted by means of an up-locking mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problem of hand and finger shifting and the resulting loss of rod control by providing a fly fishing assembly having a handle, which permits an angler""s hand to shift to a position proximate a reel mounted on the rod without slipping from the end of the handle or contacting the rod.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fly fishing assembly with a relatively streamlined handle on a fly fishing rod which is comfortable to use, even after repeated casts.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a fly fishing assembly comprising:
an elongated rod;
a reel seat body on one end of said rod for receiving a reel;
a reel on the bottom of the reel seat body;
an up locking reel lock for locking one end of said reel on said reel seat body; and
a handle on said rod including:
an elongated sleeve on the rod overlapping said reel seat body for retaining a second end of the reel on the reel seat body, the sleeve having a smooth bulbous central portion, a flaring rear end, a first smooth, waisted portion between said central portion and said flaring rear end, and a semi-cylindrical cowl on the rear end of the sleeve partially surrounding the top and sides of the rod in the vicinity of the reel, the cowl having top and side surfaces forming a continuation of the flaring rear end of the sleeve for inhibiting rearward sliding of the hand of a user from the handle during casting.